Today, people may subscribe to a cable TV service or a satellite TV service over the telephone or over the Internet using a PC (personal computer). Billing may be done by the service provider on a monthly basis. Different media packages are typically available, allowing a user to choose between a limited number of options that provide greater or fewer viewing channels. Typically, a user ends up with certain channels that he would rather not have, but must pay for anyway because they are a part of the package.
For example, a basic package may be offered providing standard cable and broadcast channels. This may be the least expensive option. Other options may include the basic package along with certain premium movie channels and/or premium cable channels. These more premium packages are more expensive than the basic package. Also, authorization to view special pay-per-view events may be available for purchase and consumption through the service provider.
It can often be difficult to cancel a cable or satellite service. A user may have to wait on hold on a telephone for a long period of time. Also, the user may have to pay a cancellation fee, depending on the details of his service contract and the time of the month that he cancels.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.